


Sleep, tomorrow we all are gonna be alright

by mahblues



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahblues/pseuds/mahblues
Summary: His shoulders felt heavy, heavy because of Winner, of himself, of all the standards this world quietly built up.However, because they were heavy already, adding another Song Minho, maybe not much more.





	Sleep, tomorrow we all are gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic I wrote in Vietnamese when a bad rumor about Mino was spreading on twitter.

Seungyoon opened the door.

 

His shadow stretched out on the floor, holding a bowl of soup that Seunghoon had just made, smelled so fragrant.

 

The door closed, Seungyoon thought about hyung's last reminder. He walked to the bed, looking at the darkest corner.

 

Jinwoo opened his eyes and looked at Seungyoon as he placed a finger on his lips. On his lap, Mino closed his eyes as if he was sleeping.

 

Although Seungyoon knew he was not.

 

"You should eat something, all the way from the airport back home you still haven't got anything in your stomach."

 

Seungyoon watched Jinwoo help Mino sit up, putting a pillow on his back. The way Mino looked at Seungyoon was so dark, they were always like this when his mood was not good.

 

Jinwoo kissed Mino's forehead before standing up. A pat fell on Seungyoon's shoulder before the elder walked to the door.

 

Mino didn't answer when Seungyoon sat down, his hand silently touching the elder's slender hand. There were no rings between the skinny joints.

 

"I'll feed you, you have to eat something Mino."

 

Seungyoon's voice was very small, like being afraid if it fell into Mino's ears, the voice would hurt him.

 

Mino shook his head, but when the first spoon came nearer, he still opened his mouth to eat.

 

Mino was obedient, like a small puppy, his whole face did not move, only his mouth did.

 

Seungyoon felt heartbroken, he blew to get the heat of soup down carefully. He was afraid that Mino would be burned. In this situation, if Mino burned himself, he would not know.

 

Mino took long time to eat, but didn't want to open his mouth for the last few spoons. He acted like a stubborn little child.

 

"Mino, there is just a little of soup left. If you dont finish it. Seunghoon hyung will be sad. He intendedly cooked this for you, in worrying."

 

Mino didn't respond. His eyebrows did not move, he might hear him, he might not.

 

Seungyoon gave up, the soup was cold already, he put it beside him.

 

"Mino, listen to me."

 

Seungyoon rarely comforted others, but he just could not stand seeing Mino like this. He called Mino, wanted Mino to listen, wanted Mino to let him in, wanted to tell him that he did nothing wrong. If there was something wrong, it was this world went all wrong.

 

What did Mino do to them, why everything had to fall on him? Mino was human, he had blood, he had feelings. He could be hurt, too.

 

Why they never understood.

 

Was it because when the phone was put down, they all would forget about this?

 

Only the wounds stayed.

 

"Seungyoonie, I'm tired."

 

Mino finally spoke out, his sunken eyes looked deeper, his long lashes casted a shadow over his thin, hollow cheeks.

 

Mino leaned forward, his head resting on Seungyoon's thin shoulders, letting Seungyoon’s hand slip over him, hugging the slender figure in his torso.

 

Seungyoon's shoulders were very narrow, he had such a small frame, were not enough even for only Mino to lean on, but just for a while, just few minutes, there will be alright.

 

Mino had always been being there for Seungyoon. The broad backed hyung (although the maknae would never accept it) always hugged Seungyoon into his arms warmly. Mino’s body was like a thick cloak, wrapped around Seungyoon perfectly that no where on his skin could be showed to get hurt.

 

Seungyoon suddenly regretted, his shoulders weren't wide enough.

 

For only carrying Winner was heavy enough.

 

Seungyoon felt tired since long time ago, he didn't want to sit down. He was afraid if he sit down, he could not stand up anymore.

 

But Mino was not feeling well, Mino needed him. So they could sit down for a while, resting just a little more while, then stood up together and kept going on this long journey.

 

This world was cruel. The cold hearts out there hurt everything they saw, making deep cut into the flesh, the wounds they caused were hot, feeling burned on their skin.

 

Had they ever seen there were countless scars on Mino's body, so much pain that even in his sleep, he could not stop constantly trembling.

 

"Don't go ... Seungyoonie holds my hand, can we sleep together ..."

 

"Alright."

 

Seungyoon let Mino rest his forehead against the hollow of his shoulder, the breath slipping on his hot skin.

 

Ten fingers were tightly entwined together, ten fingers were full of wounds.

 

"Mino yah, sleep. Sleep for a while, nothing gonna happen tomorrow."

 

Seungyoon softened his voice, as if he was talking to himself.

 

His shoulders felt heavy, heavy because of Winner, of himself, of all the standards this world quietly built up.

 

However, because they were heavy already, adding another Song Minho, maybe not much more. 

 

"Sleep, I'm here."

 

Going to sleep, then waking up tomorrow, the sun was still on top of the sky, they would still alive.

 

Both of them, would be fine.

 

Surely.


End file.
